Legacy of a Trainer
by P. C. .K C
Summary: Patrick is a 14 year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.This is realy going great, but I can't do it without my reviews, so keep 'em comming! thanks again. P.S. The new chaps
1. a setting Past, a blazing Future

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Pokemon. If you are looking for the owners, I suggest you try Nintendo. All I own is the characters/Pokemon I create.  
  
Prologue: A setting past, a blazing future  
  
Patrick was just the average 14 year old. His brown hair blew in the wind under his signature black cowboy style hat. Standing on a hill at the edge of town, he could clearly see for miles out to sea. His deep green eyes burned with uncertainty at what he was about to undertake. He pulled his red corduroy jacket closer to him as he watched the sun set over his past, sinking like a giant ball into the waves, carrying his past away so he could set out tomorrow towards his future. Tomorrow, he would set out from his new home, Pallet Town, on a Pokemon journey the likes of no other.  
He shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. It was just a feeling, like a bad omen. He didn't know why, but he felt as if something bad was going to happen, not imminently, but not too long off, at this very spot. He turned and walked towards his home. He had an early day tomorrow. At the same time, he could feel as if he was destined for greatness. 


	2. His First Leauge Pokemon

Author note: Pokemon speech is in  
  
Chapter 1: His First League Pokemon  
  
Patrick walked home that night, savoring the calm night and warm air. "What Pokemon should I chose? Charmander? Bulbasaur? Squirtle? I just don't know." He looked around slightly nervously; making sure no one was around. He was still outside of town, so there was no one to be seen. He slowly pulled a small, yellow, blue, and red ball out of his pocket. An odd-looking device, his home built pokeball was red on the bottom with a green button that matched the color of his eyes. The top was split down the center, one side painted yellow, and the other painted blue. A metallic silver line ran between the colors along the horizontal equator. The device expanded in his hand and he let his first Pokemon, a Dragonair, out. "What do you think, Dragonair?" asked Patrick. Anyone seeing the pair might have thought Patrick crazy to see him speak to the Pokemon, wait for its response, and continue talking to it as if he understood it. But in fact, that was exactly what was happening. Patrick had been able to understand Pokemon since he was very young.  
  
"I think you should choose Charmander, myself."  
  
"Well, I've always trusted you in the past, pal. I think you should go back in your ball and rest up for tomorrow," Patrick said. "Draigonair, Return." He called and Draigonair condensed back into his ball. The rest of the trip was uneventful, save for a gust that almost blew his hat off his head. When he got home, he said goodnight to his mom and went to bed.  
  
  
  
When he had talked to the Professor yesterday, He told Patrick to be by at about 8:30 the next morning. He woke up at seven, had a shower, and ate a breakfast prepared by his mom. "Don't forget to come back for your things after you get your Pokemon" his mom called after him as he rode away on his folding bicycle.  
  
A feeling of freedom overtook the young trainer as he knocked on the door of Professor Oak's Laboratory building on the hill. "The door's open, Patrick. Come in" a voice called from the window.  
  
"Okay Professor. I'll be right there." Patrick called back while opening the door and walking in.  
"Good morning, Professor." Patrick said.  
  
"Good morning, Patrick. Have you thought about which Pokemon you want?"  
  
"Well, Professor, I have a question to ask first. I already have several Pokemon. So, will I still be able to get one today?" "Of course, lad. The Pokemon League requires me to issue you a backpack, a map, six pokeballs, and a Pokemon," said the Professor. "So which one will it be?"  
  
"I'd like a Charmander, please."  
  
"A fine choice, lad"  
  
As Professor Oak reached into a box to get Charmander, he said, "Also, I'd like to give you a Pokedex, too. A Pokedex is a device that can give you information on all known species of Pokemon. It also has a scan feature that can identify unknown Pokemon. Also, I would like to register your Pokemon with the League, for insurance purposes and the like."  
  
"Sure, Professor. I've got a Pikachu, a Syther, a Pidgey, a Voltorb, and a Draigonair," Patrick said, counting them off on his fingers. Pulling out his Pokeballs, Patrick smiled slightly as the Professor, who was wide eyed and looked astonished.  
  
"Did you say Draigonair?" asked a still slightly dumbfounded Professor.  
  
"Yes sir, I did. Why?" asked Patrick.  
  
"There are only two people on record to ever have a Dragonair. One you might have heard of. A boy named Ash Ketchum. He is from right here in Pallet. The first one is... well, he's no one you'd have heard of. This is quite an accomplishment for someone who's not even a trainer yet," replied Professor Oak in a serious, and somehow ominous sounding voice.  
  
"Who is the other trainer?" Patrick silently thought to himself. "I'll have to find out, somehow or another."  
  
Patrick handed his Pokeballs to Professor Oak and he placed them in a machine to be registered. When he was handed his Pokeballs back, Charmander was among them. He thanked the professor and was on his way back home to show his mom his new Charmander.  
  
"Wow. I'm really only the third person to have a registered Draigonair." Patrick said to the wind as he rode home. Still, a little part of his brain couldn't help but think about who the first trainer was.  
  
Already the dark clouds were gathering around the young man who hadn't even been a League trainer for a day.  
  



	3. The Journey Begins

What has gone before... Patrick is a 14 year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
*** "There are only two people on record to ever have a Dragonair. One you might have heard of. A boy named Ash Ketchum. He is from right here in Pallet. The first one is... well, he's no one you'd have heard of. This is quite an accomplishment for someone who's not even a trainer yet," replied Professor Oak in a serious, and somehow ominous sounding voice.  
  
"Who is the other trainer?" Patrick silently thought to himself. "I'll have to find out, somehow or another."  
  
And now...  
  
Chapter 2: The Journey Begins.  
  
Patrick arrived at his home a little before noon. He figured his mother would be waiting anxiously to see the Pokemon her son had chosen, so he had hurried home. "Mom," he called, not seeing his mother, "where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen" his mom called back.  
  
Patrick smiled. He should have known. His mom loved cooking. He hadn't been around, so it was obvious she was cooking. He could have something to eat before he left. "What are you cooking?" asked Patrick, suddenly very hungry.  
  
"A cake. It will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you finish gathering your things while I put the icing on the cake?" Said Patrick's Mom.  
  
"Sounds great, mom. But what's the occasion?" asked Patrick as he eyed the cake.  
  
"I'm having a friend over tomorrow, and you know how I like to have something for our guests."  
  
Patrick went up to his room to pick up his things and put them in his new backpack. When he had finished, he went downstairs to eat a piece of cake and tell his mom about his day.  
  
After the two had eaten and talked about his morning, Patrick's mom gave him a package. "What is it, Mom?" Patrick asked, shaking the box.  
  
His Mom replied, "Open it and find out for yourself."  
  
Patrick opened the box and found a cell phone. "Wow, Mom! Thank you." He hugged his mother and said, "Sorry I can't stay longer, But I need to get going, mom."  
  
"I understand," she said. As her son walked out the door, she called "Be safe!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him ride away on his bike through the window.  
  
To be continued...   
  
So, what does everyone think? Should I bother to write more, or should I just put a potentially great story out of its misery? 


	4. A look Back

What has gone before... Patrick is a fourteen year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
  
*** Patrick opened the box and found a cell phone. "Wow, Mom! Thank you." He hugged his mother and said, "Sorry I can't stay longer, But I need to get going, mom."  
  
"I understand," she said. As her son walked out the door, she called "Be safe!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him ride away on his bike through the window.  
  
And now...  
  
Chapter 3: A Look Back  
  
As Patrick's Mom watched him walk away, she let her mind wander back to when he was just a little boy. His hair had been darker back then, because he didn't go outside that much. His mother and he had lived on a hill deep in the mountains to the north. They owned about 50 acres of hills and plains. Their were many wild Pokemon around, but most of them had known Emily and Patrick their entire lives.  
Their little wooden cabin had been built almost a century ago by her grandfather. The wooden and stone cabin had five rooms and an attached barn with a Pokemon stable on the back. Their were two bedrooms; one for Emily and one Patrick. A kitchen, dining room, and a den comprised the rest of the house. The barn was two stories high .The stable was on the first story and the various tools and equipment could be found on the second story. The silo had fallen in well before Emily was born, almost thirty years ago. She had been told it fell in when her fathers Pokemon had gotten out of hand and destroyed part of the barn and the silo. In any case, the family hadn't had Pokemon since then. That was, until Patrick found the Pokemon egg when he was five. She had known for several years that Patrick could speak to Pokemon, and it hadn't bothered her. She told him to be careful not to tell others about his talent, though.  
  
"Could it really have been seven years?" Emily asked herself. "I guess it has..."  
  
That summer, seven years ago, Patrick had been playing in the field with his mother watching when he found an egg. He was quite insistent on raising the egg, so Emily had allowed him to raise it, not realizing what it was at the time. He had spent every moment with the egg for almost a month until it hatched.  
  
Emily smiled. "He looked so precious when Dratini hatched." She remembered helping Patrick feed and look after Dratini for two years until Patrick could care for him on his own.  
  
That was the year that he found out about the Pokemon League. He found the idea of this sport alluring. That was the year he began to train Dratini. He found scraps of several old pokeballs and managed to piece a working pokeball together for Dratini. He befriended several Pokemon and had been training them and Dratini for about a year when he asked them if they would like to live in the stable. The Pokemon agreed. That was when Patrick and his Pokemon, working as a team instead of just friends, for the first time, rebuilt the silo. Later in the year, Patrick convinced his mother to buy him four Pokeballs at the Pokemart on a shopping trip to town. As they left, Patrick picked up a flyer about the Pokemon league.  
  
About a year after that, they moved here, to Pallet town. Emily had made friends with several people here in town, but her closest friend was Delia Ketchum. She had a son, just a little older than Patrick, who was also on a Pokemon Journey. They were both in their early thirties, and they both had brown hair. Just about the only difference in the two girls was that Emily was a little taller and had green eyes, verses Delia's brown ones.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Viridian City

Author Note: after a ten-day hiatus, I am back. I wrote this chapter almost a week ago, but I was busy working on an original comedy piece called Yellow vs. Green. So, without further adieu, the next chapter! Yeah!  
  
What has gone before... Patrick is a fourteen year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
  
*** Emily had made friends with several people here in town, but her closest friend was Delia Ketchum. She had a son, just a little older than Patrick, who was also on a Pokemon Journey. They were both in their early thirties, and they both had brown hair. Just about the only difference in the two girls was that Emily was a little taller and had green eyes, verses Delia's brown ones.  
  
And Now...  
  
Chapter 4: Viridian City  
  
Patrick ran along the short road known as Route 1 towards Viridian city. He had to get to Viridian before dark so that he could get a place at the Pokemon center for a meal and lodgings.  
  
"I don't want to have to camp the first night of my journey if I don't have to," Patrick thought. "But then again, if I eat a meal and sleep outside, I can get up earlier and catch some Pokemon."  
  
A purple and white, rat-like Pokemon suddenly jumped out of the patch of tall grass that Patrick was walking along the edge of. "Rattata," yelled the Pokemon.  
  
"What's up, Rattata?" Patrick asked innocently enough. Suddenly the Pokemon, mistaking Patrick for a threat, attacked him. He sped up to an extreme speed and Patrick felt a breeze blow by him. He looked down at his leg where a slash about six inches appeared. A thin line of blood rolled down his leg. He spun around as the Rattata began a second charge, with its mouth open.  
  
"Bite attack." Patrick mumbled under his breath. "He must think I'm food!"  
  
Patrick released his Pikachu from his Pokeball. His Pokemon materialized in a red light, saw his trainer, and yelled, "Pika Pika!"  
  
"Pikachu, use thundershock on that Rattata!" Patrick shouted.  
  
Rattata saw the new Pokemon and diverted his bite attack towards it instead of the tall, strange creature. He was just about to sink his teeth into the hide of the yellow creature when it glowed with a yellow energy that ran in an arc towards the poor Pokemon. "Rattata" it weakly called out before succumbing to the pain of the attack.  
  
"Good, Pikachu. Return," Patrick called. Pikachu's genetic code condensed back into the Pokeball with another red light. Patrick reached into his bag, found one of his Pokeballs, and captured the more-or-less unconscious Pokemon. He called the Professor on his Phone to tell him of the capture and send it to him. "Hello, Professor. Is this a good time to send you a Pokemon I caught?"  
  
"Sure, you can send him now. Are you familiar with how to send a Pokemon over your mobile phone?" asked Professor Oak.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am."  
  
"Then you may send him now."  
  
Patrick sent the Pokeball containing Rattata to Professor Oak as he continued to walk along. The gash on his leg was really starting to hurt, and he decided that it might be a good idea to stay in the Pokemon center tonight. 


	6. Friends in Viridian

What has gone before...Patrick is a fourteen year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
  
"What's up, Rattata?" Patrick asked innocently enough. Suddenly the Pokemon, mistaking Patrick for a threat, attacked him. He sped up to an extreme speed and Patrick felt a breeze blow by him. He looked down at his leg where a slash about six inches appeared. A thin line of blood rolled down his leg. He spun around as the Rattata began a second charge, with its mouth open.  
  
"Bite attack." Patrick mumbled under his breath. "He must think I'm food!"  
  
And Now...  
  
Chapter 5: Friends in Viridian  
  
The next morning, Patrick woke up to find his leg still slowly bleeding. A little later, a girl walked into the Pokemon center. It was still slightly before breakfast. Patrick, never being around many people, was probably the only one in the center's lobby who didn't seem to notice the girl. He was to busy looking down at his left leg, mumbling cusses under his breath at his own stupidity. He had been naive enough to think that all Pokemon would be friendly.  
  
"What happened to you?" the girl said, walking up to Patrick.  
  
"A Rattata's quick attack," Patrick said, looking up. "It's just a scratch."  
  
"Let me see," the girl said, bending down to examine Patrick's leg. "By the way, I'm Angel." Angel smiled at Patrick, brushing her dark blond hair out of her hazel eyes. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night, around seven I think," said Patrick.  
  
The smile disappeared from her face. "And it's still bleeding? That's not good." She said, sitting down next to him. "We'd better go to the hospital so they can look at that."  
  
Patrick agreed that he should probably go. "Thank you, but you don't have to come with me." He tried to stand up, but fell back down when he put weight on his left leg.  
  
"I think you do." She said.  
  
"Okay, fine. You win." Patrick said, smiling, though obviously still in pain.  
  
Angel stood up and went to the phone to call an ambulance to pick Patrick up. A man standing a little ways away walked over to Patrick. "You're a lucky boy to have someone like that talk to you and offer to help you like that."  
  
"Lucky, Am I?" Patrick said, rather annoyed. "You try having a gash like this," He paused and motioned to his leg, "and then you tell me how lucky I am."  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't specific enough. Most people won't go out of their way to help someone else who's injured. That's all I meant. "And I'm sorry about your leg."  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry I got mad at you." Patrick said in a sincere tone of voice. "By the way, I'm Patrick." He said, sticking his hand out. The man grabbed Patrick's hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm Ryan," he said. Angel walked over and Patrick introduced the two trainers he barely knew himself.  
  
As nurse joy walked around the center to give trainers their breakfast, she saw three trainers sitting together. Ordinarily, this would not strike her as odd, except that the girl was holding one of the boys, as if to support him. She then noticed that the one being supported had a bandaged leg that looked like it might be bleeding. She walked over to the three to see what she might do to help.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?" she asked.  
  
"My friends have called an ambulance for me, ma'am, but I appreciate the thought." Patrick said, rather weekly.  
  
"I'll tell the EMT's where to come when they get here, then," said Joy.  
  
Joy left the three and continued to pass breakfast out to the trainers. "I can't come with you to the hospital, Patrick. I have some things that I have to do in town," Ryan said, and then turned to Angel. "You gave me your number, so I'll call to find out where to come when I finish my errands."  
  
"That sounds good," said Patrick, now dazing in and out of consciousness from loss of blood. "If it's okay with you, Angel, I think I'll pass out now..." he said as he fell deeper into Angel's arms.  
  
"He's right back this way," Joy said to the EMT's who had just arrived.  
  
The EMT's walked behind Joy, carrying a stretcher.  
  
"How long has he been unconscious?" one of the EMT's asked Angel.  
  
"He just passed out," Angel replied.  
  
"We'll take it from here," An EMT told Angel. "If you know anything that might be helpful, might you come with us?"  
  
"Sure," Angel replied. "I'll call you as soon as we know something, Ryan." She called as the EMT's hurried Patrick towards the ambulance.  
  
Later that day, Patrick's condition had stabilized, but would have to stay overnight for observation. Angel and Ryan sat in his room and the three talked about there plans. Though Patrick was not aware, Ryan and Angel had decided to go with Patrick.

Ryan was a year older than Patrick was. His Parents lived in Pallet, and he had come to Viridian to study the kinds of Pokemon and try to capture some; he had failed at the later. Angel was just a month older than Patrick was, and her family had an extensive history of Pokemon training. She hailed from Cinnabar Island. She had just started her journey, and had one Pokemon, a Pikachu. The three went to sleep about ten that night. Patrick slept in the hospital bed, Ryan slept in a chair in the room, and angel slept in the visitor room.  
  
Patrick was discharged from the hospital at ten the next morning, with Angel and Ryan in tow. Patrick turned to speak to his friends. "I guess this is goodbye, then. I thank you for everything."  
  
"Do you really think your getting rid of the two of us that easily?" Angel said in an accusatory tone. She put her hands on her hips for emphasis and cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"You," Patrick paused, pointing a finger at himself in disbelief, "want to come with me?"  
  
"That's right, kiddo," Ryan said in a playful manner.  
  
"Well then, I guess we're all set to go!" Said Patrick. "Nowhere but up!"


	7. The first Trial

What has gone before... Patrick is a fourteen year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
  
"Do you really think your getting rid of the two of us that easily?" Angel said in an accusatory tone. She put her hands on her hips for emphasis and cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"You," Patrick paused, pointing a finger at himself in disbelief, "want to come with me?"  
  
"That's right, kiddo," Ryan said in a playful manner.  
  
"Well then, I guess we're all set to go!" Said Patrick. "Nowhere but up!"  
  
And Now...  
  
Chapter 6: The First Trial  
  
In the middle of Viridian Forest, the three stopped for the night. It had been an uneventful day. They had hardly seen any Pokemon. The group had decided to set up camp by a small pond fed and emptied by two crystal-clear streams. The pond water moved slowly, but fast enough for algae not to grow. Ryan cooked dinner while Patrick and Angel set up the tents and built a fire. The two trainers let their Pokemon out to eat, with the exception of Patrick's Draigonair. "I have something to tell you," Patrick said, "but you have to promise not to get jealous."  
  
"What could you tell us to make us jealous?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well... I have a Draigonair."  
  
"Drago...you have a Draigonair?" Ryan asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
  
Patrick released His first Pokemon from its Pokeball, and Draigonair materialized.  
  
"It's... so pretty," Angel said, stroking Draigonair on the head.  
  
"I raised Draigonair from an egg," Patrick said to Ryan and Angel. They ate their dinner and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Patrick woke up early and went to go get some water from the pond. When he arrived, there was a trainer sitting on a log. He had black hair, wore dark clothes, and had a dark red glove on his right hand. "I've been waiting for you." The man said.  
  
"Odd," Patrick thought, "why is he wearing sunglasses? The sun isn't even up yet." Stepping forward, Patrick said, "Who are you?"  
"That's not important right now. What is important is that you avoid Pewter city. It is not safe for you. You need to get away from here, as soon as possible." The man grabbed his hand, obviously in pain. A shot rang out through the forest. It pierced the man through the heart and a mist of blood sprayed through the air. "Run...," he gasped as he collapsed on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked, holding Patrick to keep him from shaking. "You were screaming in your dream. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. I just had a nightmare, that's all." Patrick said, though still shaking slightly.  
  
Patrick and his friends packed up camp and headed to Pewter city. On the way, Angel captured a Buterfree and Ryan captured a Beedrill. Other than that, all was uneventful until they arrived in Pewter city.  
  
It was midday when they arrived. The gray haze that sat over the city was present as always. The Pokemon center, next to the gym, was the group's first stop. About three blocks from the Pokemon center, Patrick noticed a man following them. "We need to split up. There is someone following us. Meet at the Pokemon center in an hour." Patrick said quietly.  
  
"How can you tell? You haven't looked back in an hour." Asked Angel.  
  
"I just... have a feeling. Humor me."  
  
"We'd better do what he says, Angel," Ryan said, tugging her arm.  
  
Angel and Ryan walked off towards the shopping district. Patrick wandered, without cense of aim or purpose, for about halve an hour. He could feel a faint tugging towards the west end of town, like someone gently tugging at his sleeve. He still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that his nightmare had left him with. Suddenly, without a reason that made cense to him, he called, "You can come out now."  
  
He turned in the now empty street to see a figure coming out of the fog towards him. "How very observant of you." The man sneered. The man was dressed in dark clothing. A golden necklace with a pendant of some kind hung around his neck.  
  
"You're not with the League, are you?"  
  
"Right again, kid. You might not be as stupid as I thought."  
  
"Well then, if you're not a league trainer, then what do you want from me?" Patrick shifted uncomfortably.  
"All I want is your Pokemon." The Man smirked.  
  
"That's not all there is to this story, I can feel it." Patrick thought. "All right then. One on one?" Patrick suggested.  
  
As a reply, the strange man threw a Pokeball out into the street. "I shall enjoy pumling you." A pink blob materialized on the cracked street. "Ditto!" it cried.  
  
Patrick released his Draigonair. "Draigonair, Hyper beam!"  
  
"Ditto, use mirror wall!"  
  
The Ditto's mirror wall went up just as the hyper beam struck it full in its soft hide. The Ditto passed out without as much as a yell of pain. The man pulled a small handgun out of his jacket. Patrick saw this and ordered Draigonair to use disarm, a powerful defensive attack that caused paralysis in the foe. "Good job, Draigonair. Return."  
  
Patrick walked to the Pokemon center, where he waited for his friends to return from shopping. He decided not to scare them by telling them what happened.  
  
The friends spent the night at the center, and awoke in the morning to find a new dawn to await them. 


	8. The Blackness of the Dawn

What has gone before... Patrick is a fourteen year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
  
Patrick and his friends packed up camp and headed to Pewter city. On the way, Angel captured a Buterfree and Ryan captured a Beedrill. Other than that, all was uneventful until they arrived in Pewter city.  
  
It was midday when they arrived. The gray haze that sat over the city was present as always. The Pokemon center, next to the gym, was the group's first stop. About three blocks from the Pokemon center, Patrick noticed a man following them. "We need to split up. There is someone following us. Meet at the Pokemon center in an hour." Patrick said quietly.  
  
And Now...  
  
Chapter 7: The Blackness of the Dawn  
  
"The Pokemon center is unusually vacant this morning," Patrick thought after getting up from the bed in the back of the center. Patrick was awake before his companions, as he was normally. He shivered at the thought of the dream he had had the previous morning and the encounter with the man in the street. The mans words of warning from the dream drifted back to him... "It's not safe in Pewter..."  
  
He couldn't worry his mother or the professor, so who could he tell about his encounter? "Ash..." he whispered to himself. Ash had been around all over the continent. If trainers were being targeted, he would know. "I'll have to call the professor to ask for Ash's number."  
  
"Who?" said a very groggy Angel. Patrick smiled. Angel was defiantly not a morning person. Her hair was all over her head and she still looked halve asleep.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Angel. It's still early, you should go back to sleep," said Patrick.  
  
Angel smiled. "What, and miss breakfast?" she said and threw her pillow at him.  
  
"It's only five o'clock," said Patrick as he threw the pillow back in her face. "Now go back to sleep."  
  
"If your getting up, then I'm getting up too," said Angel in a stubborn voice.  
  
Patrick thought for a minute. It really was not necessary for Angel to get up, and he could do some research if she went back to sleep. "Anything I say will probably end up in her getting mad at me. What's a guy to do?" he thought. Angel just sat there with her arms crossed, looking rather... well, cute. "That's it!" he thought. "If I make her angry with me, she won't want to get up and follow me around." He smiled. "You're so cute when you're angry." He said.  
  
"You little..." she said, trailing off as she threw everything she could find at him. When the objects stopped flying, Angel laughed.  
  
"She took it as a joke," Patrick thought, "That's a good thing. And she didn't throw anything hard at me."  
  
"I'll clean this up," Angel said, still giggling. "I can tell you have something important to do."  
  
"Well then why on Earth..." Patrick started, but angel cut him off.  
  
"Because I wanted a chance to see how you responded under pressure."  
  
"Well then, if that's the case, did I pass?" Patrick asked in a playful tone, throwing a pillow at Angel.  
  
"Get going before I start throwing Pokeballs at you," Angel warned in a mock serious voice.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win. I'll leave," replied Patrick.  
  
Patrick went to the computer terminal in the lobby to look and see if Ash had a listed cell phone. He didn't of course. "It can't ever be simple when it's important, can it?" Patrick asked himself. "Wait," He said aloud, "Mom knows Mrs. Ketchum. She can get Ash's phone number for me." He checked his watch. "Mom should be awake by now." He walked over to the green videophone and punched his moms' number in.  
  
"Ring-ring-ring...Phone call!" the phone rang in that obnoxious tone. "One of these days I'm going to have to get that boy of mine to change that ring," mumbled Emily as she walked towards the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, mom. How are things?"  
  
"Pretty good Patrick. What's up that you called me this early?"  
  
"Do you have Ash Ketchum's cell phone number, By chance?"  
  
"I do. Why?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I need to speak to Ash."  
  
Emily gave her son the phone number Delia had given her about a week ago. She hung up the phone and sat down. "When did he get so secretive?" She asked herself.  
  
Ash Ketchum was a trainer of great promise. From the day he had set out on his journey, life had tested him. At every corner, darkness tried to consume him. So here he was, alone on a deserted island in the Orange island archipelago, straightening his life out. In the past year, he had become afraid of himself. That he would end up like Giovanni, leader of the criminal organization Team Rocket. He had left Misty and Brock, virtually dropping out of existence. Pikachu was Ash's only companion.  
  
"Well, Pikachu, are you ready for another day of training?" asked Ash.  
  
Before the Pokemon could answer, Ash's phone rang.  
  
"That must be mom calling. I wonder what's up?" Ash asked himself. He flipped open the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Is this Ash?"  
  
Ash, worried something might have happened in Pallet, could barely speak. "How did you get this number?" he asked.  
  
"My mother is a friend of yours. I needed to speak to you. I know that you have quite a reputation in the Pokemon world, and I need some information." Patrick went on to tell Ash what had happened in the city the night before.  
  
"How soon can you be here?" was all Ash said when the younger trainer had briefed him.  
  
"Within the day." Patrick responded, censing the urgency in Ash's voice. "I have to arrange a safe place for my friends."  
  
"Don't worry about them; I'll have someone from the league take care of their safety."  
  
"I'm on my way, then." 


	9. A Farewell

What has gone before... Patrick is a fourteen year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
  
"How soon can you be here?" was all Ash said when the younger trainer had briefed him.  
  
"Within the day," Patrick responded, censing the urgency in Ash's voice. "I have to arrange a safe place for my friends."  
  
"Don't worry about them; I'll have someone from the league take care of their safety."  
  
And Now...  
  
Chapter 8: A Farwell  
  
"It's not like Team Rocket to try and kill outright for Pokemon," Ash said.  
  
"And he was too calculating for some small time guy, even if he was lousy with battles," mused Patrick, while watching the waves.  
  
"You never did explain how you knew he was there, though."  
  
"Because I don't know how I did. I just had a feeling, as if something was about to attack me. I just knew."  
  
"That's... odd," Ash mumbled, starting to worry slightly.  
  
"Ash, how big is this Island?" Patrick asked with a serious tone.  
  
"About a square Kilometer," Ash responded. "Why?"  
  
"As long as their with me, my Pokemon aren't safe. I think it's safe to leave them here, though." Patrick said, with deep undertones or sorrow in his voice. He pulled out his Pokeballs and let his Pokemon out. Turning to them, he said, with a tear running down his cheek, that he would have to leave them here for a while. The Pokemon, sensing their master's pain, and taking to heart his promise to return for them, left sadly.  
He turned back to Ash and sat down again. After a long silence, Ash spoke. "Their was no need for that," he said.  
  
"You don't know all the thing's I've seen recently," Patrick said. "I think I was fully justified in my actions."  
  
"I have something I want you to see," Ash said, standing up. "It's supposed to be a league secret, but I think you need to know. If you'll follow me, I'll show you." The two boys walked from the sandy beach and into the forest until they came to a set of ruins. Ash explained, "The league has been keeping this secret since it's founding," Ash started. "This, these ruins, are a storehouse of knowledge. I do believe, my young friend, that you are a Shadow master." 


	10. Shadow Master

What has gone before... Patrick is a fourteen year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
  
"I have something I want you to see," Ash said, standing up. "It's supposed to be a league secret, but I think you need to know. If you'll follow me, I'll show you." The two boys walked from the sandy beach and into the forest until they came to a set of ruins. Ash explained, "The league has been keeping this secret since it's founding," Ash started. "This, these ruins, are a storehouse of knowledge. I do believe, my young friend, that you are a Shadow master."  
  
And Now...  
  
Chapter 9: Shadow Master  
  
"A... Shadow Master? How can that be? Don't you have to train extensively to be a Master? And what's so secretive about Shadow?"  
  
"So many questions, my friend. And so precious little time..." Ash said with a worried expression on his face. "No, you still have to work for it, but shadow mastery is rare. Extremely rare."  
  
Patrick looked at Ash. "What does this mean, Ash?"  
  
"It means, well, It means that might be why that man- whoever he was, and whoever he works for- came after you. Train. Hard. Avoid Kanto. Try the Orange Islands. And whatever you do, don't stay in one place to long."  
  
"What should I do about Pokemon?" Patrick said, starting to regret releasing his.  
  
The sun became covered by dark clouds, and a wind kicked up. A low howling could be heard coming in from the north, off of the water. A single rain drop, blown by wind, landed on Patrick's face. "Got any shelter around here? There's going to be a nasty storm soon."  
  
Ash nodded, and led him into the ruins. "It's not much, but we don't have much time before this thing kicks up." With that, the lightning and thunder started. The two sat in the small, sheltered part of the ruins, looking out at the storm. After a few hours, the storm still had not let up. Patrick was Just about to drift off when a bolt of black lightning struck right in front of where he was sheltered. The storm then dissipated, like nothing had happened at all. The sun had set, and it was dark out.  
  
"Did you see that bolt of lightning?" Patrick asked, turning to Ash.  
  
"You mean that black bolt that struck the ground just a minute ago?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." The two walked over to where the lightning had hit. Sitting on the ground was a Jet black pikachu, barely visible except its bright green eyes. "Pikaa!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you'll need worry about a Pokemon."  
  
"I guess not." The Pikachu jumped up on Patrick's shoulder. "I'll set out for the Orange Islands in the morning, Ash. Don't let my friends follow me." 


	11. A Whole New League

What has gone before... Patrick is a fourteen year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.

"Yeah, that's the one." The two walked over to where the lightning had hit. Sitting on the ground was a Jet-black pikachu, barely visible except its bright green eyes. "Pikaa!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you'll need worry about a Pokemon."  
  
"I guess not." The Pikachu jumped up on Patrick's shoulder. "I'll set out for the Orange Islands in the morning, Ash. Don't let my friends follow me."

Chapter 10: A Whole New League

During the trip to the orange islands, Patrick utilized his ability to find out what he could about his mysterious black Pikachu. "It" was a male Pikachu. He called himself Emory. He was aware of several attacks, all the ones of a regular Pikachu, plus some shadow attacks he wasn't aware exactly what they did himself. Before Patrick found him, he had no memory. That was all he had a chance to learn from his mysterious companion.

The Weather was good when he stepped off the boat, Emory close in tow. The docks were fairly new, and empty except some wingull and pelipher. Only one person stepped off the boat with him, a long way behind.

"First stop, Pokemon center," he said to Emory.

"How about a quick battle first," a voice from behind him called. He turned around to see his challenger. It was the young man who had gotten off the boat with him. He looked a few years older than Patrick did, but he couldn't be older than eighteen.

"Sure, if a one verses one is okay."

"Sounds good," he said, "Graveler, go!"

"Emory, get him!"

"An electric type? What are you trying to prove? You can't hope to win!"

"Dark bolt, Emory!"

Emory began to glow a light yellow, which slowly faded into green. When the energy was all green, it launched at the unsuspecting Pokemon, sending it flying back and knocking it out.

"I've seen some pretty powerful attacks, kid, but that has got to be one of the strongest," he said recalling his Graveller. "What's your name, Kid?"

"Patrick."

"I'm Josh," he said, extending his hand for Patrick to shake.

""Are you in the Orange League?" Patrick asked, shaking the older boys' hand.

"No, their too weak for me. If you want some competition, meet me tomorrow at noon in the hotel lobby."

Before Patrick had a chance to respond, Josh had walked away. "Well, that was certainly weird," he said to himself as Emory climbed to his shoulder.

The two walked to the Pokemon center, not stopping anywhere along the way. When they arrived, the Pokemon center was very busy. It took him the rest of the afternoon to register, by which time the center was full for the night.

Silently cursing himself, he left for the hotel. It was ten o'clock when he arrived at the ten-story hotel. He walked inside and checked in.

When he got to his room, on the 20th floor, He immediately stepped to the balcony. The island resort had a view of the ocean, some feet below the cliff, shadowed in darkness. Shadow... all these mysteries... and no answers...Why wouldn't anyone give him any answers?

"Why?!" He yelled out, hitting the metal railing. No one told him anything about when he was younger. Professor Oak wouldn't tell him anything about the other man to posses a draigonair. And now all this about the lost elements... none of it made any cense.

Eventually he went it and lay down. "Patrick?" a voice in the dark said.

"Who's there?" Patrick said. "Topaz, static." Topaz obediently did as he was told, sending off little sparks of electricity to light up the room.

"Look," The man said, "All I want is to help." He said, stepping into the light and sitting down. "I can give you answers, if you'll trust me."

"Trust you," he said. "What do you have to offer? Tell me, and then we'll talk trust."

Patrick looked at the man. "Well?" He said. "My names Mark, by the way."

"Okay, Mark, I'll trust you. Now what do you have."

"Come with me, and I'll show you." The two walked to the elevator and then to marks car, a red convertible. After a short drive, they arrived at a building on the edge of the small resort town. "It's in here."

The two walked into the building, which was full of all sorts of machinery. "What is all of this, Mark?" Patrick asked, stopping.

"The easiest answer is a time machine," Mark said. "You can go back in time, and to a different place. You want answers, and I need to investigate an event. Same time period, same place. Are you up for it?"

"I'll do it."

After a few minutes, he was set to go. He stepped in the capsule, and was teleported to his family estate, 13 years in the past. When he arrived, he could see a heated battle going on nearby. Two men, both in their twenty's, were battling. One man was using a draigonair.

"That man! Who is he?!" Patrick thought.

The battle shifted again. The other man looked a lot like him.

"That must be my father," He thought. He was fighting. More importantly, though, he was losing.

"Dad, watch out!" he yelled as the other man's Dragonair unleashed a hyper beam that cut a scar into the Earth and his father with increasing speed. His father never saw it coming.

"Who are you?" he said quietly, with anger in his voice and stepping out of the shadows. "And what was that for?" he said, yelling now. A dark energy swelled around him, coming from the ground and swirling around him. "ANSWER ME!" He said his voice deeper and louder than ever. His eyes Glowed with an inhuman yellow, piercing even the swirl of dark energy surrounding him. When the swirling stopped, he was dressed in a long black robe, hiding his face accept for his still glowing yellow eyes. The energy that had swirled around him had also dug a dark crater in the Earth.

"I answer to no one. Not even you, freak," he said with contempt and hatred in his voice.

"I'll just have to kill you, then," Patrick said, only hate in his voice. He shot a bolt of shadow energy from his hand, eradicating the man and his Draigonair.

"Do you really think... you won?" the man stuttered before disintegrating under the force of the blast.

Patrick shook. Then he fell to his knees and sobbed. "What Have I done?" He stood up and walked to the crater he had caused. "When did killing another man become aligned with my morals?" another light shone around him. It was of pure white and it engulfed him in a manner similar to his first transformation. The dark shadow energy shot out of him in all directions, one beam striking his time machine. His hair, now a sandy, golden color, blew down into his face, and he collapsed.

When he awoke, it was night. "Now how am I ever going to set things right? How am I going to even get back to my own time?"

"Perhaps I can help with that, Master of the light element," said a voice, seemingly hovering over him. When he lifted his head, he saw none other than celibi. "If you truly wish to set things right, I can help you."

"Please do, celibi," Patrick said, standing up.

"The past should not be tampered with. As guardian of time, I cannot allow you to interfere with your father's death. However, I can allow you to stop yourself from killing the man. Take comfort in this, Master of light, your father died a noble man."

Without another word celibi opened up a portal, showing Patrick, in the moments before he killed the man. Patrick jumped through the portal, giving the dark persona of himself a flying punch. "This is not the answer!" he yelled to his former self. "Our father's death was inevitable. Unchangeable! Please, listen to me."

"He must pay for his crimes!" the shadow-master Patrick said, almost in a rage.

"He will! However, not here, not now! We mustn't interfere with the timeline," Patrick said. Then lowering his voice almost to a whisper, "I miss him too. So does mom. I know what you think you're doing is right, but trust me, not now."

"I believe you." With that, the two personas blended with a force that shook the earth itself. His left iris was golden, and his right green. His hair, somewhat longer now, had turned from its original dark brown, to a lighter one, with black and golden highlights. His robe was gray, rather like a mist rather than a flat gray. He stepped into the machine and pushed the return button. He had more answers, and was one step closer to his destiny than he had ever been before. And yet, at the same time, his thoughts drifted back to a time, not so long ago, that he had traveled with his friends, if just for a brief time.

Well, what do you all think? Reviews,as alwsys, much appreciated.


	12. Angelic Problem

What has gone before... Patrick is a 14 year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.  
He stepped into the machine and pushed the return button. He had more answers, and was one step closer to his destiny than he had ever been before. And yet, at the same time, his thoughts drifted back to a time, not so long ago, that he had traveled with his friends, if just for a brief time.

Chapter 11: Angelic problem

Patrick went to the hotel and collapsed in his bed. He tried to sleep, but none would come. He pulled off the gray robe, and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and dissolved into a gray mist. "That was weird," he said, "but so was everything else that happened tonight."

He fell back down on his bed, and rolled over to check his clock. Four AM, it read. For the rest of the night, he laid there, unmoving. In the morning, he got up and took a shower. When he had finished showering and dressing, he lay on his bed with his hands behind his head and started whistling. The alarm read 10 AM.

There was a knock at the door. "Coming," Patrick, said, getting up and answering the door. When he opened it, a very steamed Angel was standing outside.

"Who do you think you are, just running out on us like that?" She yelled at him, and poking a finger into his chest.

"I... I'm... It's just to say..." Patrick was at a loss for words. "Why don't you come in and we can talk. It's a long story."

"Okay," she said, still angry.

The two walked in and sat on the bed. "I, well, it's like this. There were some men following us. When we were in pewter city, this man tried to steal my Pokemon. Something big was going down, I thought, so I called a friend who is a lot more traveled than I am. He said, well, that's not important, but something big's going down. He told me to get out of Kanto, so I came here."

"Well, why didn't you call us? We were worried."

"I didn't want to get you involved. I wanted you and Ryan to be safe."

"And you honestly thought I wouldn't follow you?" She said. "I had to pummel that Ash guy, but he finally told me where you were. I brought your Pokemon, too."

"Please, go home. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What ever trouble you're in, I'm in too. Besides, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. Why would you care, anyway?"

"Because..." Patrick said, sitting down next to angel, "because I don't want you hurt, and, well... I love you."


	13. Twists

What has gone before... Patrick is a 14 year old boy who is about to set out on a Pokemon journey unique in its own right from his newly adopted home of Pallet.

"Because..." Patrick said, sitting down next to angel, "because I don't want you hurt, and, well... I love you."

Chapter 12: Twists

"You… I…. but… and…" Angel said, not sure how to act.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed to clear the air."

"Sorry? What for? Why should you apologize?"

"can you ever forgive me?"

"Look," she said, "you silly boy. I told you I'd follow you wherever you went." She ran her hand through his hair, stopping on his cheek and turning his head to her. "It's not because I have to."

"I can't get you involved in this. They, whoever they are, killed my father, and I think there after me too. If they get you, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"I promise. I won't get in your way. Let me come with you."


End file.
